Images of contemporary sporting events at all skill levels are frequently captured and transmitted for viewers typically for immediate display at the event or for viewing via television or the Internet. Over the years, efforts to capture images which are as close as possible to play have been devised for the excitement and entertainment of viewers as well as to review plays. Some of these efforts may include field-mounted or player-mounted cameras or image sensors which capture and transmit the images to a system which processes and displays the images. It may be desirable to mount such a camera or other image sensor in a location which both minimizes interference with game play and maximally protects the image sensor.
Accordingly, helmet mounted imaging systems having at least one image sensor which is unobtrusively and protectively mounted on a helmet that may be worn by a sports participant during a sporting event for the capture and transmission of game images from the helmet may be desirable for some applications.